Twilight's Quest: The War for Equestria
by SilverWingTsubaki
Summary: Dark shadows have cast their shadows upon Equestria. Haunted by death and betrayal, Twilight Sparkle and her few remaining friends journey forth to find the legendary hero and put a stop to great evil before it's too late. Rated M for violence and death.
1. The fall of Ponyville

Authors note: Greetings all. I thank you all for joining me. I must apologize to anyone who enjoyed my previous story. I'm not sure I'm going to continue it. Still, I thought I'd try writing fanfiction one more time. My friend Austin (a boy. how weird is that?) told me to watch MLP:FiM. It was kind of stupid and girly, but I really liked some of the characters. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are all really cool. I especially love Twilight since we have so much in common. SO this story I thought I'd make it a little cooler and more exiting and stuff. You know add more action and make it less girly. Lol, I hope you do enjoy it.

Dark time had fallen upon Equestria. A dark cloud had descended to spread it's darkness upon the land until dark had conquered all. The evil king Hell Fire had lead an uprising in the East. In a month, most of Equestria was firmly under his hoof. Nopony was safe from his brutal regime. And though Equestria resisted, they could not combat the awesome power of his forces.

Canterlot did fall. Princess Celestia was taken captive by king Hell Fire's knights. While everypony watched, she was publicly executed while the innocents cried and cried. The shroud of dark evil had fully descended but Princess Luna stood strong and orchestrated a resistance from within Ponyville, intent on exacting bloody revenge for the bloody murder of her sister by the evil forces of evil.

All the while, a distraught Twilight Sparkle sat patiently, her heart heavy with pain at the painful loss of her dear, beloved precious mentor, waiting for a hero tom come and vanquish evil and restore the light of this land and dispel the evil darkness as the prophecies foretold.

"Twilight, stop this. You mustn't distraught while the town is in danger?" said Spike. "Even if the hero does not come, we must try to win this brutal war on our own."

"I understand, Spike" said Twilite. "But I cannot do that. You see, without Princess Celestia, my heart is heavy. I feat I have lost all hope. I do not see what can be done to stop this darkness from spreading and taking Equestria with it into madness and death."

"No, Twilight. You must at least fight! Princess Luna is counting on you! She counts us all!" said Spike. "And with your magic you are the needed."

"No Spike. The hero are needed," said Twilight. "i'm just a pony. I cannot save the world even with my magics. I couldn't even save princess Ceslestia from Hell Fire's Minions. Alas, I am a failure as an apprentice and a mage and a pony."

"You musn't lose heart, Twilight," said Fluttershy, who was there now. "All of us are fighting. This is a threat that not any one of us can beat alone, but together we must all come together and do are part."

"I agree, yall. We should fight, yall. We must avenge everypony who has fallen in battle," said Apple Jack who was there now too.

"Coudndn't say it better myself! We musnt' ever stop fighting, Twilight! For the sake of all ponykind!" said Rainbow Dash as well.

"that's right," said Rarity. "think about Pinky Pie. You must honor her spirit in Pony Heaven. She would want us to keep fighting..."

"You're right," said twilight. "I am just nto sure what just one pony can do against the servants of Hell Fire with their sword and guns and black magic.

"Still, twilight. We must try," said Luna. "We must carry on my sister's beautiful legacy. I am counting on you!"

"Alright, Luna," said Twilight. "For you I shall try my best to fight.

"Good. Hell Fire's forces draw near," said Luna. "I fear soon even Ponyville will fall to his armies of madness."

"Well you can count on us," said Ranbow. "From the start of this war, we have proven to be the greatest warriors on the side of justice."

"Yes,"said Fluttershy. "Even without Pinky Pie, the six of us are an unstoppable force."

"With my sword, Dash's gun, Apple's bow, Spike's fire and Twilight's magic, there is nopony in Hell Fire's service who can hope to vanquish us," said Rarity proudly.

"I had hope so," said luna. "For the sake of the innocent children, we cannot allow anymore deaths to color this land with the blood red of blood."

"COme then," said Spike. "We must ride to battle before the enemy arrives."

"yes, yall," said Applejack and then they went.

The ponies ran to the frontlines, weapons in hoof.

Spike rode atop Twilight, her horn glowing with magic, carrying a mighty lance, covering the enemy forces in his mighty flames while Twilight made their heads explode with magic. Rarity ran gallantly forth carrying her sword forged from the scales of a mighty dragon and encrusted with the finest of gems, slicing through the flanks of the enemy ponies with the upmost east and grace. Rainbow Dash flew overhead, showering the evil soldiers with bullets from the dual chain guns worn at her flanks. Apple Jack showered the enemy with arrows from her massive bow from afar, she then charged in and tore some ponies up with her jagged knife, until blood stained her flanks.

The enemy soldiers were steadily dwindling, yet there were just so many of them. Twilight wasn't sure they would ever end. Ponyville was surrounded. Ponies felt dead all around her. They just couldn't beat them off.

"It's time to die, worthless maggots!" a voice shouted out, suddenly Luna galloped forth onto the battlefield. Using her magic, she lifted seven machine guns, two flame throwers and a grenade launcer into the air and fired them off into the enemy's ranks. The ponies dropped to their dooms like flies.

"Not so fast, princess!" shouted a voice. It was Trixie. She stood atop a mountain, evil magic swirling around her. "You are threw!"

The evil pony wizard then casted a spell and soon Princess Luna was disappeared. Her weapons all fell to the ground and exploded.

"Damn you, Trixie! Give the princess back to us!" shouted Twilight in anger. "Or I'll fucking kill you."

"I'd liek to see you try, you pathetic worm!" said Trixie. "Soon, my King, King Hell Fire shall rule over all ponies! You cannot stop him."

"We can at least save ponyville!" said Rainbow Dash. "Everypony on your side will die here!"

"Oh really?" said Trixie with a laugh. "What do you have to say about that, Apple Jack?"

"I'm sorry, yall," said Apple sadly. She then fired an arrow right into Rainbow Dash's flank. She crashed onto the ground below.

"Apple Jack, what's wrong with you?" Rainbow Dash shouted in pain from her wound.

"They've taken Apple Bloom hostess you all," said Apple Jack even sadder. "They're going to kill her and destryo the farm if I don't..."

"Nooooooooooooooo!" said Twilight. "We need you, Apple Jack!"

"Hmph," said Spike. "One pony isn't going to change anything, Trixie!"

"What about two ponies, then," said Rarity with evil smirking, turning to face the others.

"What," said Fluttershy.

"Rarity, what do you mean?" asked Spike.

"I'm sick of it!" said Rarity. "Of all this dirty nastiness. It's over Twilight Sparkle. We've failed. If I join them now, I'll be able to escape it all. I'll be loved and pampered once more. There is nothing here for me in Ponyville any longer."

"you bitch!" shouted Rainbow Dash. "how could you betrayal us?"

"Now do you think you can win?" asked Trixie. "Face it, Twilight Sparkle! You've failed. You failed to protect Princess Ceslestia, you failed to protect your friends, and now you've lost their faith! You are a failure. And now you will die hear!"

"We have to..." said Spike. "We have to let Ponyville fall. It's over..."

"no," said Twilight. "It can't be over.

"But twilight..." said Fluttershy, flying over. "We can't win now. We must find the legendary hero. Only then can we save the people..."

"I hate running," said rainbow, looking at her wound. "But like this, I can't fly..."

"I understand," said Twilight charging her horn.

"Oh? Are you going to run away again, Twilight Sparkle?" Trixie laughed. "It is meaningless. I will find you, and I will kill you. I swear it!"

"ponyville, I swear it. I will return. I will save Princess Luna and return with the hero! Evil will be vanquished and you will be free again!" shouted Twilight out upon the town she so loved.

Then she teleported herself Spike Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash away. Her heart was enveloped in darkness but filled with strength and heart.


	2. After the aftermath

Authors not: I do appreciate the critisism. But I must say it that there is a resason that the chracters are different. They have to be. Death and destruction has worn its toll on them. They've lost friends and loved ones, breaking them, making tehm suffar. Anger, sadness, confusion, all these feelings begin to surface as the evil hordes of evil do draw nearer. That is why Pinky Pie had to die. It is the loss of innocents. The death of joy. Things are different. THings must change.

Twilight cried with sadness as tears dripped from her eyes. Rainbow Dash tired her best to confort her friend, but the pain in her flank painfully reminded her of her friends betrayal. Bleak thoughts coarsed through Fluttershy's mind as she felt useless, blaming herself for what had unfolded. Spike stood strong, knowing it was his place to keep things together. He was a young dragon, but he could no longer be a child. No one could. Not in this madness. Not in this darkness. The age of children had been discarded and replaced with an ocean of blood which was red.

Ponyville had fallen, and with it the resistance. Princess Luna had been teleported somewhere far away. She might already be dead. Rarity and Apple Jack had betrayed them. Ponyville had fallen. Nopny remained who could stand up to teh evil hordes of the evil Hell Fire.

"It's over," wept Fluttershy. "We might as well just give up... Maybe Rarity's right after all..."

Spike suddenly slapped her. "NO! We cannot give up. Not now... Be strong. We can make it threw this."

FLuttershy nodded softly. "i'll try..."

"Damn it all to hell..." said Twilight. "Why did this have to happen. What did we do to deserve this madness"

"Nothing," said Rainbow Dash. "It's unfair. It's all the falt of Hell Fire. WHich is why we must see him murdered to death."

"but what can just the four of us do?" said Fluttershy sadly. "We don't stand a chance against the forces of evil along..."

"We need the hero... "said Twilight. "And we need Princess Luna... Maybe then... Maybe..."

"But we don't even know where it is that they are or any or what where they are?" said Rainbow Dah. "Where would we even star?"

"It doesn't matter," said Spike. "We still have to try. Let's venture forth and search for what we can find and find it."

"I agree," said Twilight. "its' all we cando. It all we're abel to."

Meanwhile in Hell Fire's casle, Hell Fire stood facing his evil general, wearing an evil expression on his face that showed the depths of the horrible evil within his hideous, evil sould. Hell Fire was a giant male pony with black skin. His hair was made of fire and his eyes burned with evil fiery rage.

He stood facing his generals, Trixie, Gilda, Zekora and Prince Blueblood as well as every monster the ponies had encountered before was there too. Appel Jack and Rarity were also there.

"Trixie... you... have done weill..." Said Hell Fire in a deep, powerful voice. "Thanks to your effors the Ponyville has fallen... Now... all of Equestria... it belongs to me..."

"Of course, my king. I will never fail you," said Trixie.

"But you did let some of them escape," said Gilda. "Isn't that a porblem?"

"A few week little ponies are hardly something to worry over," said the Prince. "We've already one."

"Oh, but maybe that is not so," said Zekora. "Things can happen. Mysterious things. We are never sure what things might happen and what might not."

"I agree..." said the king. "As long as those ponies exist/...they pose a threat... That threat... must be vanquished..."

"Leave it to me," said Gilda. "I will hunt them down and rip their heads off. I'll come out victorious where Trixie failed you."

"Very well..." said Hell Fire. "The job is yours... Gilda..."

The griffon smiled evilly, hungry for horse meat.

"Apple Bloom... she's still safe, right?" a regretful Apple Jack asked, her voice heavy with regret.

"Oh..." said the king darkly. "Of course... I have kept my deal... Your family will not be harmed... so long as you continue serving me..."

"Well... alright then, yall..." said Apple Jack backing up.

"And who are you..." said the king, looking at Rarity.

"I've come to serve you however you want me to," said Rartiy, walking up to the king, winking. "My big, handsome king..."

"Oh..." the king smiled and laughed. "I shall make you one of my women..."

"Rarity..." said Apple Jack, disappointed. But Rarity stood at the evil king's side, not regretting her decision.

Meanwhile, Twilight and the others were walking around and they were walking. They had not found anything yet, so they kepy walking forward, looking for something to find but nothing presented itself to any of them.

"But where should we do?" asked Fluttershy. "I dont think will find something just by wandering..."

"If only there were people still fighting who could help us..." said Rainbow Dash.

"That's it!" said Twilight. "Hell Fire's rain spreagds throught all of Equestria, but it is not strong everywhere. Out in the frontier, it may just be weakening. If we find resistance to join up with, it will be there..."

"Your suggesting we goto Appaloosa?" asked Spike. "That's a good idea..."

"That is a good diet. Hell Fire can't be as strong out there..." said Rainbow Dash. "That just might wok."

"THen lettuce go and find what we must," said Spike.' Com we ride now."

Ant so the four galloped off toward the frontier town, hopeful to finding allies to join their did they know a force of hungry griffons was flying toward them, eager to tear them apart.


End file.
